Not the Words From Your Lips
by KittySkywalker
Summary: Commission from Ajinori on deviant art. Cad Bane and Ahsoka Tano in the cockpit of the Xanadu Blood. Mature rating. Please reand and review.


She should have known right from the start this would happen. It was only a matter of time before this hunk of junk broke down on the second level of Courascant. The level where the politicians and influential members of society went to see their mistresses and any other dubious acquaintances. She should have seen this coming. After all the ship had been a gift from the Confederacy. Which really meant the Bankers. People who were so tight with their money their asses squeaked when they walked. All of them were such fools. And it was their stupidity that left Ahsoka and Bane stranded in an area where someone was bound to recognize them.

Ahsoka sighed in an attempt to let some of her frustration out. They'd been working on repairing the _Xanadu Blood's_ engine for the better part of an hour. Finally Bane had told her she could wait in the cockpit for him to finish. She could take the hint. He was frustrated himself and didn't want to wind up snapping at her.

At first the black leather of the pilot's seat had been cool but it had warmed with her sitting in it and only made her more restless. She stretched as much as she could in the small space before leaning to her left over the edge of the cockpit and peering out.

She smiled when she saw him diligently working with the tools he had on him. She laid her head on her arms and continued to watch him silently.

She hated this ship. Hated everything about it. Especially the name.

_Xanadu Blood_.

At the age of twenty Ahsoka had seen far too much blood spilt. Blood that had been shed on behalf of the Confederates. Those who had given Bane this sad excuse for a ship. She'd seen enough death to no longer retain such innocence she had once exuded in the past. The war had changed her but she still wasn't sure how.

The lines of her very being seemed confused.

She was a Jedi but she had no interest in this war. It was in fact meaningless to her. She could no longer tell who was right and wrong. All she knew was that she still had to apprehend criminals, gather information, and report back to her Masters. But she simply couldn't bring herself to care anymore. Her world was mess.

But despite everything…he was the one thing she could focus on. Despite the fact he was a bounty hunter, despite the fact he did terrible things, and that she wasn't allowed to love…he was still crystal clear. His very presence was so defined and in her opinion so pure because he simply was who he was. When everything else around Ahsoka was falling apart…he was still there…the same as always.

Ahsoka briskly pulled back from the edge of the cockpit and inhaled slowly. She would never admit it to anyone but when she focused on him using the force…sometimes it was enough to make her cry. But tears welled in her eyes because of his beauty instead of anything else. Yes he was scarred and yes he was gruff…but he was…he was…

"I don't know," Ahsoka whispered softly to herself surveying the surrounding area.  
>But she was okay with not knowing absolutely everything about him. She wanted to, but she could live without it. Everything else in her life she couldn't. Bane may not have been perfect but at the very least he was brutally honest-something so rare in the Republic now. Not to mention that Bane <em>had<em> changed over the years she'd grown to be his lover.

He was still a Bounty Hunter…he still did some inhumane things…but he no longer took contracts that asked for a person to be killed…and she would never understand how but he could show a gentle side a man like him probably shouldn't have.

Ahsoka jumped slightly when she heard metal clang against metal. He must have thrown the wrench against the hull. She couldn't blame him really. She shifted in her seat once more pulling down her tan dress to be a little modest.

When away from the temple her clothing choice was something she relished in. Instead of wearing something that was easy to fight in Ahsoka could actually chose garments she thought she looked good in. She had a chance to be like other girls her age. Normal. Without the weight of the world on her shoulders.

On that day she wore her usual knee high boots and black tights that ended just below the hemline of her light tan dress that ended at her upper thighs. It was sleeveless and had a plunged neckline. In fact was exceedingly simple, but she thought it was pretty and her lover seemed to like her in it as well. It was cinched around her waist by her utility belt. But her lightsaber was not adorned on said belt.

A fact that didn't go unnoticed by Bane. He knew it pained her to be without it but he also knew there wasn't anything he could do.

Ahsoka hugged herself and drew her knees together, closing her eyes and waiting for him to end his work on the ship. She didn't notice when he grabbed a hold on the same edge of the cockpit she'd been resting on and used his upper arm strength to pull himself up so he could be at eye level with her. At first he thought she was asleep but her breathing was uneven and so he leaned closer to her.

"Soka," he called gently.

Her blue eyes snapped open instantly. It was still odd hearing him call her that. She'd never been given a nickname by anyone other than Master Plo. "_Little Soka_" he liked to call her…even now. And at twenty years old that was just annoying.

Her surprise melted when she looked into a pair of familiar red eyes and she smiled tiredly. Interestingly enough she loved having a pet name that _he_ called her. He moved his hands to get a better grip on the metal he was leaning on and she could see his arms were shaking.

"Move foreword so I can try something," he said.

Silently Ahsoka climbed out of the pilot's seat and sat on the lip of the nose of the _Xanadu Blood_. Bane clambered into the black leather seat and Ahsoka heard two distinct cricks behind her. She correctly guessed he was popping the kinks out of his neck.  
>Ahsoka looked out of the docking bay they were currently residing in. Inside it was quiet, the hum of nearby hover craft barely reaching them. As Ahsoka watched the commotion outside, she waited for the telltale drone of the engine and the shudder of the hull beneath her.<p>

Bane tried to ignite the engine three times, their craft giving what sounded like three wispy moans. He heaved a sigh as he gave up and leaned back in his seat. He looked at Ahsoka who for once it seemed was not looking at him. He thought about telling her they should try to get another ship but wound up not bothering. She would hate the next ship as much as this one.

She could feel him staring at her. Bane had a very distinct gaze. Always calculating and always wondering. He could read people as easily as a book. She didn't like that about him. Her life's commitment demanded that she remained a blank page all her life. But somehow he could read her just the same…there were times she was grateful and times she couldn't stand it. He made her do things that were against her life's calling.  
><em>Feelings…emotions…attachments…<em>he forced her to experience all these things and find pleasure in them. But Bane himself helped blur the lines of her beliefs.

Jedi were supposed to be the driving force of humanity in the galaxy…but how could they claim to be human (or sentient beings) if they did not allow themselves what nature had deemed instinctual? If they denied their simplest desires and impulses what gave them the right to look down on others? These had been the questions Ahsoka had been fighting for as long as she'd been with Bane.

He made her feel. Sometimes he gently guided her, sometimes he prodded, and sometimes he shoved her to experience various sentiments she didn't want to. He did it because he wanted her to really live. He did it because he cared and Ahsoka knew that…although she would never be as foolish to presume he loved her. They came to each other because they were something solid in a world that was turning up-side-down and all over the place. Ahsoka liked to think she offered Bane the same things he offered her…and she did. He was working on trying to tell her so.

"Soka," he said, "Come over here."

She turned her head slowly her lekku elegantly turning with her. She laughed when she saw his disheveled state. Grease stained his fingers which he was furiously cleaning off with a rag, and his cloths looked rumpled from having to climb all over the place. She didn't even think about his request-or command- and slowly moved towards him. When Ahsoka was close enough he reached out and pulled her towards him so she straddled his lap. She gave him a half-hearted irritated look but made herself comfortable anyways.  
>"'M sorry about this," he said titling his head to indicate the ship, but the brim of his hat he'd just straightened hid his eyes for a moment. Ahsoka ran her finger along the brim of it.<p>

"It's fine," she lied.

'_No it's not_,' he thought. He knew better than to start even the _tiniest_ debate with her when she was like this. He cupped her cheek with a now relatively clean hand and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," she replied honestly.

Bane nodded and Ahsoka wasn't unaware of the hand sliding gently up and down her back. He was probably doing it to make her feel better, but she also thought he was doing it so he would get lucky. Ahsoka didn't mind though, for she wanted a bit of luck herself.  
>Wordlessly she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. His eyes widened momentarily before they slid closed and he returned the pressure on her lips. He was willing to give her just about anything she wanted, whenever, wherever. His hands wandered down to her backside and pulled her even further into his lap. She inhaled through her mouth and Bane tentatively began to work his tongue inside. Ahsoka was tired of trying to be in control so she let his tongue coax hers into movement.<p>

She still couldn't understand how Bane was able to make her dizzy with each kiss he gave her. She didn't mind though-the cloudiness in her mind was a reprieve from her usual flustered thoughts.

She ran her hands up his chest and swallowed the light groan he uttered. He moved from Ahsoka's plump lips to her neck trailing soft kisses over her delicate skin. He pulled up the bottom of her dress to expose her thighs and she gripped onto his coat. It took some delicate maneuvering but Ahsoka was eventually able to slip out of her silk panties. Bane's movements became more aggressive as she was freed from the only barrier that really mattered. Apart from loosening some of their clothes they didn't bother to remove them.

A wave of heat hit both their lower bellies and Ahsoka squirmed with her impatience. But her constant movement was right against his growing arousal and nearly drove him into a frenzy. Yet he still managed to hold himself back…after all it was clear to him this was more for her this time.

He moved his lips and tongue to every inch of exposed skin he could sometimes nipping at her while his hands wandered all over. He fondled her breast through the material of her dress and the warmth of his hands along with the friction of the material sent pleasurable sensations from her nipples down to her core.

She was burning for him- she desired him in all the ways she shouldn't have- _couldn't_ have. She needed to take what he was willing to give her and then some. She lifted his face and brought their lips together once more. This time she did take control-tried to express to him without words what she needed so desperately.

He took the hint and wrapped his left arm around her waist crushing her form to his while his right hand slipped between her legs. Before she could even catch her breath he pushed two fingers inside her and she conceded defeat. When he did things like this to her she was reduced to puddle of goo; unable to do anything else and enjoy the ride. And she did so thoroughly.

He reached for the spots that made her whimper and struggle in his grasp. Bane was strong enough to hold her though-the victim of his passion. She rocked her hips as best she could with the relentless thrusting of his fingers. She couldn't move fast enough to gain her satisfaction quickly enough. She was becoming more and more frustrated with her pent up desire but, for the mind numbing pleasure coursing through her being she was willing to endure it. Ahsoka gripped onto his coat so hard the leather squeaked in her clutches while she clamped her eyes shut and hid her face in the crook of his neck.  
>Leather…hyperdrive oil…cigarettes…and <em>that<em>; the faint smell of lingering blood. All these things mixed and swirled together to create his unique scent. It sickened her mind but set off her body.

Not to mention there was his heat. His body heat seeped into her slowly and gave color to her exceedingly grey world. His warmth sent her heartbeat racing and her stomach fluttering. She's already thought it earlier that day but it rang as true as ever…he was real. So real that wave after wave of desire crashed down on her, stealing her breath, forcing more tension to coil around his fingers. The tighter she got the faster Bane moved his fingers and the faster those blessed fingers moved Ahsoka's only thoughts were a chant of '_Please…please…please…please…_'

She didn't need to say it aloud he seemed to understand even though she was being selfish and not doing anything for him. Ahsoka was nearing her breaking point and she whipped her head around to capture her lips in a smoldering sloppy mating of tongues.  
>He dug his fingers into her sweet spot once more and she finally let go. Her muscles rhythmically contracted around his fingers that continued to pump within her milking her of every ounce of pleasure.<p>

Her body eventually relaxed- it came down from its oversensitive high to lethargic numbness. She blinked her light eyes rapidly fighting off the grogginess that comes with a rush of endorphins. She shook the haze from her mind and immediately went to his belt buckle.

For a moment he seemed like he was going to stop her but, Bane couldn't deny the furious ache in his loins. He wanted to be let out in order to be let _in_.

She undid his pants and he exhaled gratefully at the temporary relief it brought him. Her soft hands wrapped around his rigid length and stroked softly forcing him to bite back a groan.

She was too good for him and he knew that quite well. Too young-even now-,too kind, too pretty, too sweet…he didn't deserve to have someone like her but she was all he wanted.

Ahsoka abruptly stopped stroking him and moved forward on his lap once more. He placed his hands on her hips wordlessly guiding her down onto his member. He filled her perfectly and he thought it was adorable how she gasped every time.

Instead of Ahsoka lifting herself up she set a pace where he stayed inside her all the time and, she gently rocked her hips back and forth. It required little effort on her part but it offered the same friction and pleasure as if she were truly riding him.

Bane took it in stride and met her demure movements with a rocking of his own. There was a time and a place for everything. Ahsoka didn't need to be fucked; right now she needed to be made love to. He could do that.

The fact that he was _willing_ to do so made Ahsoka's eyes tear up. She was going to be the death of him. Literally. If the Jedi Council ever found them together Bane would be arrested and sentenced to death. If she protested against their judgments they would assumed she'd been brainwashed and he'd be persecuted harsher for defiling a young Jedi knight. Not to mention the fact that he was already a wanted Bounty Hunter. He was placing everything on the line for her but he was ready to do so, on a daily basis until things fell apart.

She did not shed her tears but her breath hitched as he whispered sweet nothings to her.

Their climaxes were a gradual build from a slower pace than they were used to and it left them both shuddering. Ahsoka melted into his embrace as her release undid her once more and, Bane hugged Ahsoka so tightly he almost crushed her small form when he released his seed. Ahsoka chocked off a small gasp as she felt a warmth enter her body from his.

…Once again he gave everything he had to her.

They were both tired but at least now their stress had receded for the time being and they could relax. If only for a moment.

They stayed connected in the most intimate way as they regained some energy from their excursion. They would go find a reasonable inn and take a shower together in a little while, but for the time being Ahsoka was content to remain in his arms. He ran his hands down her lekku sending tiny shivers down her spine. She snuggled closer to him intent on stealing more of his warmth.

She loved him more than anything because he was the only person she'd allowed herself to love. And if she was going to be completely honest with the both of them, she would say that there were _still_ times she couldn't handle that.

The End.

I did it!

I did this as a commission for Ajinori :D

She wanted an NC-17 of cadsoka in the Xanadu Blood. (Speaking of which please don't think I hate the ship. I don't actually. And it seems like it runs great on the show. I only portrayed it as a hunk of junk here so that it could serve as an object for Ahsoka to be mad at while she's really just confused about everything.)

I haven't written some good Cadsoka smut in a while so I hope this lives up so some people's expectations. I probably should have just had it as a plain PWP but for some reason I couldn't write this without trying to make it seem a bit…I dunno…involved maybe? XD

Anyway please read and review!

But don't flame me okay. It's just boring at this point.


End file.
